New Place
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Blake is from New York and has just moved to Lima and meets the Glee club. She becomes friends with the Unholy Trinity and dives into a a somewhat sweet relationship with the one and only Quinn Fabray. Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters beside Blake all other characters are ownership of Ryan Murphy


New place, new school, new life. Three things that Blake had gone through one too many times. Both her mother and her had moved to Lima, Ohio and she was to start at McKinley high in two days. She looked around her large room, her furniture had been moved in and all she had to do now was unpack her boxes. She decided to leave it for the moment and take a look around, waving goodbye to her mother she exited her new house and set down the street, it was a beautiful day and Blake was glad she only had on short-shorts and a Miami heat tank-top. She walked around the neighborhood and to the local basketball court where she saw a few guys playing, running up she went over to the mow hawked boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey can I join?"

He looked at her skeptically, her ebony black hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and she had black vans on her feet.

"Sure"

"Sweet, my names Blake by the way"

"Noah, but people just call me Puck"

"Alright, nice to meet you Puck"

"These guys here are Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, Joe and Blaine"

He gestured to the others next to him.

"Sup guys, let's play some ball"

Hoots were heard and the game begun, Blake quickly learnt the tactics the boys used and outsmarted them, about midway through the game three girls approached. The boys started whistling as they approached, Blake turned her head, ball in hands and gazed over at the newcomers. She first noticed a Latina who had her arm around a tall blonde. She was rolling her eyes at the boys while whispering into the blondes ear, Blake then focused her attention to the slightly shorter blonde who was slightly further away and she was awestruck, she had a pretty sundress on, and her hair was swept back, but what Blake noticed immediately was the girls round hazel eyes, which focused on the brunette almost instantly. The guys strolled over to the three girls and Blake dawdled behind, unable to divert her gaze from the blonde's eyes, she blushed and looked away as Blake got closer.

"Hey girls! Whats up?"

The latina spoke first

"Not much Puckerman, wanted to come watch you guys so we can insult you"

"Ohh ouch Santan"

The taller blonde then noticed Blake.

"Hi there, I don't think we know you, im Brittney"

She stuck her hand out and Blake shook it before being pulled into a hug, Blake gasped at the sudden grasp.

"Britt don't suffocate the poor girl…"

Brittney let go and Blake turned to the fiery latina.

"…I'm Santana by the way, but you can call me S or Santan if you want"

"Nice to meet you two im Blake"

Brittney looked puzzled.

"Isnt that a boys name?"

Santana went to explain before Blake spoke.

"That's what I thought too but when I was born, mum thought I was gonna be a boy and when she found out I was actually a girl she was like eh I don't want no prissy shit so yer I became a Blake"

"Ohhh okay"

Blake smiled at the blonde before she heard another voice.

"Hey I'm Quinn by the way, its really nice to meet you Blake"

She turned to the hazel eyed girl and smiled.

"You have such a neat name, its nice to meet you Quinn"

She blushed and turned away and Puck spoke up.

"Alright if all is said and done I would love to finish this game"

"Yeah"

They went back to the game and the three girls sat on the nearby grassed area and watched, Blakes team were smashing the opposite one and by the end of the game she was cheering with Puck, Sam and Mike on their win. She gazed over and saw the girls cheering and winked at Quinn who blushed and giggled.

"So Blake you doing much tonight?"

"Nahh just unpacking"

"Wanna come to a killa party?"

"Sure"

"Cool well give me your address and ill come swing by and pick you up around say 6 and wear something nice"

"Okay"

The two of them exchanged numbers and Blake texted her address over before waving goodbye and walking the short distance home. She greeted her mum and told her about the plans before heading upstairs and getting ready. She showered and walked into her room. She picked out her purple skinny jeans and her black tank-top which hung off one shoulder and flared out. She then applied a light amount of makeup and put her purple eye shadow on and straightened her hair before shoving a few things in a bag and shoving on her black flats. Puck had said to bring her bathers so she had them on under her clothes. She heard her mother calling her downstairs which meant Puck was here, she ran out her room and skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Blake, you look great"

"Thanks dude, lets go"

He nodded and she kissed her mother goodbye and jumped in the passenger seat of Pucks car.

"Alright lets go"

"Wheres this party?"

"Its at a mates house, im part of glee club, they members are kinda cool and the parties are always fun"

Blake looked at him dumbfounded

"Glee club? You?"

He laughed

"Yeah believe it or not they've always been there for me"

Blake laughed and nodded

"Okay"

"So you start school on Monday right?"

"Yeah"

"You gonna join any clubs?"

"I was thinking of joining the cheerleaders"

"Oh yeah you will be joining the unholy trinity then"

"Huh?"

"Ohhh right Santan, Britt and Q are known to the school as the Unholy trinity, top cheerleaders and rulers of Mckinley high"

"Ohhh"

"They are also members of Glee club"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Interesting"

They pulled into a driveway and hopped out. Grabbing her bag Blake followed Puck around to the back of the house where they entered a gate.

"Yo look what the cat brought in!"

A guy yelled as they entered, whoops and hollers could be heard as Blake saw a bunch of people chilling around a table in a nice backyard area.

She recognized the guys from earlier as they ran up.

"Hey Dude! Sup Blake!"

They greeted the guys and Blake walked away and over to a group of girls and two guys, where she could hear a girl rambling on

"…Geez Berry shut up!"

Blake placed her bag on the ground and walked over. She noticed the three girls from earlier.

"Hi guys"

She said shyly, Brittney saw her and ran over.

"Hey Blake come over here!"

She hugged the bubbly blonde before following her over, she waved to Santana and Quinn before analyzing the others. She took note of a dark skinned girl, a shy Asian, a loud brunette and two guys who Blake presumed to be gay. The Blue eyed one walked over.

"Hey there my name is Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine"

_Yep Gay_

"Hi im Blake"

She sat next to Quinn who smiled warmly at her.

"Hey girl my name is Mercedes but you can just call me Cedes"

"Hey"

Next she saw the shy Asian smile at her.

"Im Tina"

"Hey Tina"

"And I am Rachel, glee club leader and-"

Santana cut her off

"really loud and annoying"

Rachel huffed and frowned at Santana who was laughing along with the rest of the group.

"That wasn't nice Santana"

Quinn spoke up before Rachel could continue

"Rach get over it, the poor girl doesn't want to hear your ramblings tonight"

At first Blake thought the comment to be crude to the poor tiny diva but she saw Quinn's comforting smile and knew she was being nice.

"And I presume you know these three girls"

Blaine spoke suddenly

"Yeah I met them earlier"

Rachel after recovering from Santana's remark spoke up.

"So you're new hey"

"Yeah I start on Monday"

"Ah are you thinking of joining any groups?"

"Not particularly, but I was going to try out for the cheerleaders"

She turned to the trio beside her who were smiling.

"It would be great to have new meat for Coach Sue, and you're hot so you'll look good in a skirt"

Santana said and Blake smiled.

"Thanks..I think"

"What about Glee, can you sing Blake?"

Rachel said.

"Im not sure, probably not"

The diva nodded. Puck sauntered over.

"So my little Jewish princess, can we go in the pool now?"

"Sure Noah"

Blake looked at the two and then at the rest of the small group who were rolling their eyes. They then all got up and went to get changed. In a matter of minutes they were all ready for the pool, Blake looked at those around her. She saw all the guys beside Kurt were in board shorts, Kurt wore a sun top as well. She then looked at the girls. Santana was wearing a red bikini, Brittney a yellow one, Rachel was wearing a pink bikini but had board shorts on, both Mercedes and Tina wore Tankinis and Quinn was wearing a baby blue bikini which Blake thought was extremely flattering for the blondes figure. Blake herself was wearing her favorite purple bikini.

"Dayum Blake I was right you sure have a hot body"

"Thanks Santana"

They then all jumped into the huge pool. The boys stuck together dunking each other in, the unholy trinity were in the shallow end watching the boys and the others were floating around. Blake decided to go to the three cheerleaders, she swam over and hopped up next to Quinn.

"So Blake you want to join the cheerios?"

Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, I think it would be great"

"Its definitely something, you become the most popular people in the school"

Blake saw the other two nod in agreement.

"That's gotta be cool though"

"Yeah its great"

"So Puck said you guys are the Unholy trinity?"

Quinn laughed

"Yeah we came up with the idea in freshman year"

"I think its cool"

"Well if you get accepted into the cheerios, I suppose we could consider making a trio a quad"

"Really?"

"Why not you are going to be one of the hottest girls in the school"

Blake laughed

"If only my friends could see me now!"

"Your friends back home?"

"Yeah, they wanted to move up to but they couldn't unfortunately"

"Shame, but now you have us three"

She saw Quinn wink and it sent tingles down Blake's back.

"It's a shame you can't sing"

"I never said I couldn't"

Quinn smiled and jumped into the water, she resurfaced and pulled Blake down.

"Lets see shall we?"

The two joined her side as she pressed play on a nearby sound system. The music started and the rest of the club started whooping and cheering.

**Quinn, **_Brittney, _Santana, Blake, _**All**_

All my people in the crowd!  
Grab a partner take it down!

_It's me against the music  
_Uh uh_  
Its just me  
_And me_  
Yeah  
_C'mon_  
_Hey Britney?_  
Are you ready?  
_Uh uh are you?

No one cares  
_Its whipping my hair, its pullin' my waist._  
To hell with stares  
_The sweat is dripping all over my face_  
No one's there  
_I'm the only one dancin' up this place_  
Tonight im here  
_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-ah-tah  
In a minute im a take you on, im a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey**

**All my people on the floor**  
_Let me see you dance_  
Let me see ya  
**All my people wantin' more**  
_Let me see you dance_  
I wanna see ya  
**All my people round and round  
**_Let me see you dance_  
Let me see ya  
**All my people in the crowd**  
_Let me see you dance_  
I wanna see ya  
**So how would you like a friendly competition  
**Lets take on the song

_It's you and me baby, we're the music  
_Time to party all night long

_We're almost there_  
Im feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
_my soul is bare_  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
_Baby feel it burn_  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
_and now it's your turn_  
Let me see what you got don't hesitate

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-ah-tah  
In a minute im a take you on, im a take a you on**

**Hey, hey, hey**  
**All my people on the floor**  
_Let me see you dance_  
Let me see ya  
**All my people wantin' more**  
_Let me see you dance_  
I wanna see ya  
**All my people round and round**  
_Let me see you dance_  
Let me see ya  
**All my people in the crowd**  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
**So how would you like a friendly competition**  
Lets take on the song  
_It's you and me baby, we're the music_  
Time to party all night long

The three girls were grinding against each other in the water and the club members were going crazy, Blake knew she would have to sing soon and she knew just when she would enter in the song. She gazed as Quinn sung, her body tingling as she came closer to her and sung the next section.

**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long**

Blake looked into Quinns eyes and took a breath before joining in.

Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

The four girls joined together for the last section of the song

_**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long**_

_**Hey, hey, hey  
All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance**_  
Let me see ya  
_**All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance**_  
I wanna see ya  
_**All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance**_  
Let me see ya  
_**All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
**_I wanna see ya  
**So how would you like a friendly competition  
Lets take on the song**  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_**  
**_C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance_**  
**_All my people round and round, party all night long_**  
**_C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Blake finished the song and the four girls cheered and hugged each other.

"Blake you're amazing at singing"

"Thanks Britt"

"Seriously you should join glee club" Santana said

"Yeah" the group chorused

"Yeah maybe"

"You sure would give Rach a run for her money"

"I don't think im that good"

"Okay lets see, sing another song by yourself"

The rest were nodding in agreement, even Rachel.

"Well okay if I must"

The group hopped out the pool and settled in the warm moonlight and Blake picked up a nearby guitar and begun to play.

_It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But girl if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live_

Blake looked straight at Quinn as she sung.

_So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor  
But then again no  
Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you_

_Oh [x8]_

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

She finished and Quinn leapt up and hugged her, before gently kissing her on the lips, the group cheered on the girls and soon Quinn broke away.

"Wow Blake that was amazing, your voice is amazing"

"Thanks Q"

Puck cheered as Quinn settled into Blakes side

"Alright whos next, we should all do this, us boys will go now I suppose"

Puck, Finn, Mike, Joe, Artie and Sam begun to sing together.

One Love! One Heart!  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Hear the children cryin' (One Love!);  
Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!),  
Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);  
There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?

One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love!);  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart!),  
All right!  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
One more thing!

Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon (One Love!),  
So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!).  
Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;

There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation.  
Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!)  
What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right.  
I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!);  
Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh!

Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.

Once they finished the group cheered as the other girls plus Kurt and Blaine got up. The newly named Unholy Quad sat with the guys as the small group perform non other than Bad Romance. After they finished their song the group decided to play Never have I ever…


End file.
